Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-130694 describes a composite electronic component in related art. This composite electronic component includes a substrate, a coil element disposed on one face of the substrate, and a capacitive element disposed on the other face of the substrate. A first plane face along a longitudinal direction of the coil element is disposed on the one face of the substrate and a first plane face along the longitudinal direction of the capacitive element is disposed on the other face of the substrate. In mounting of the composite electronic component on a mounting board, a connection terminal is provided on a second plane face, which is opposite to the first plane face of the capacitive element, to connect the connection terminal on the capacitive element to the mounting board.
Since the large second plane face of the capacitive element is disposed on the mounting board in the composite electronic component in the related art, the mounting area of the composite electronic component is increased and, thus, it is not possible to mount multiple composite electronic components at a high density.